endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Ship
The Pirate Ship is an abandoned vessel that can be seen floating around the Manoa Lai Sea in ''Endless Ocean''. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life No creatures make their homes in or around the Ship, save for the occasional handful of mahi-mahi that can be found near it if it is parked at coordinates E-5. However, the site that the ship leads the player to is rich in unique sea life, including a great white shark that patrols near it during the daytime and a school of manta rays that passes through the area nearby. Location and Geography Once it appears in Manoa Lai, the Pirate Ship switches between three locations, stopping at coordinates E-5, H-6, and E-9. This means that, respectively, it can be found near the Entryway Slope (north of Mo'ia Atoll and west of Comb Reef); between Deep Valley and the Wild Channel (northeast of the former and southwest of the latter); or at the very southernmost edge of the Great Drop-Off, southeast of Mo'ia Atoll (with The Chin of Maala Pao located to the south-southwest). The player can enter a large hole in the port side (the left side) of the ship in order to be taken to Ship’s Rest, which is where the Pirate ship ends up after drifting on a mysterious current. At Ship’s Rest, the Pirate Ship always stops at a certain place, occupying the surface primarily within coordinates E/F-2/3. It stays there until the player enters it again (which brings them back to the main ocean); this places it to the northwest of the [[Wreck of the Navier|Wreck of the Navier]]. Beneath where the Pirate Ship stops, there are ruins of a wooden boat that bear a striking resemblance to the Ship itself. In-Game Dialogue In order for the Pirate Ship to appear, the player must have filled in more than sixty percent of the main ocean map. After that happens, an email will come in from Katherine's coworker Douglass Banner describing stories of a "ghost ship" that are being told by the locals. After the player reads this email, the Pirate Ship will appear: "Subject: Yoinks! It's a g-g-ghost ship! From: Douglas Banner Hey ocean dwellers! I know this is gonna sound crazy, but some fishermen in Pelago were talking about a ghost ship. (I know...a GHOST SHIP! It's the 21st century, for cryin' out loud! Don't we have radar and all that stuff??) Anyway, I decided to check it, and it seems like the legend started about 40 years ago and just ran wild. Might make a good story for a certain struggling freelance writer, right? Heh heh... Lemme know if you find anything. Peace out!" After this point, the Pirate Ship will begin to move around the region, and the player can enter and leave it freely whenever they encounter it. Notes * The Pirate Ship is only one of two functioning boats that appears in-game; the other is [[the Gabbiano|the Gabbiano]]. The Pirate Ship, however, is in far worse shape than the Gabbiano - made out of algae-splotched wood and decorated with holes, the Pirate Ship hardly seems as though it should be floating at all. * The Pirate's Compass is a related item that is engraved with a strange line of text, as well as the ship's three possible sets of coordinates, seemingly as a hint to the player as to where to look. ** Many players think that the Compass is a prerequisite for the appearance of the Ship, but in reality it isn't necessary. * The remains of the boat on the seafloor in Ship's Rest that resemble the Pirate Ship have the potential to carry strange - perhaps even supernatural - implications, especially considering that the rumors about it call it a "ghost ship". ** These implications are not assuaged when the poor physical state of the Pirate Ship itself is taken into consideration - it could be being kept afloat by some unknown, anomalous means. Gallery Pirate Ship (Cutscene 1).png| Pirate Ship (Player Entering).png|The player diver entering the ship. Pirate Ship (Player Exiting).png|The player diver exiting the ship as it reaches Ship's Rest. Pirate Ship Drifting.png|Kat's dialogue when the Pirate Ship starts to drift towards Ship's Rest. Pirate Ship Wreckage 1.png|The wreckage beneath the Pirate Ship in Ship's Rest. Pirate Ship Wreckage 2.png Pirate Ship Wreckage 3.png Gabbiano and Pirate Ship.png|The Pirate Ship behind the Gabbiano. Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in Endless Ocean Category:Ship's Rest Category:Endless Ocean